1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hang tag for sockets, which can be used to hang sockets in order to display or sell sockets. The hang tag also has the distinguishing characteristic that it can easily join to or detach from the socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of selling sockets of specific sizes, sockets are conventionally joined to the hang tag. This hang tag can be hooked to or hung on display racks in order to display or sell sockets. In addition, consumers also can repeatedly use this hang tag for hanging and storing after purchasing the same.
Moreover, the conventional hang tag 3 shown in FIG. 11 is comprised of the hanging card portion 30o, the neck portion 32 and the joining portion 33; wherein a hanging hole 31 is located on the hanging card portion 30, so that the conventional hang tag 3 can be hung on the display rack; the neck portion 32 is joined underneath the hanging card portion 30; the joining portion 33, joined underneath the neck portion 32, is comprised of a plurality of parallel ring bodies. Thus, the separately sold socket 20 can be joined to the joining portion 33; with the hanger tag 3 linked to the socket 20, and the sockets can be displayed and sold in this manner.
The joining portion 33 of the hang tag 3 is comprised of a plurality of parallel ring bodies. The outer diameters of the ring bodies are larger than that of the socket 20, so that by means of friction through an interference fit, the socket 20 can be directly pressed and inserted toward the jointing portion 33 to be integrally joined.
Nevertheless, joining the socket 20 and the joining portion 33 requires tremendous force by users; moreover, it is also burdensome for consumers to detach the socket 20 from the joining portion 33 of the hang tag 20 after purchase.
Thus, as the joining portion 33 of the hang tag 3 is comprised of a plurality of parallel ring bodies, easily and conveniently attaching and detaching the socket 20 is not possible with the conventional hang tag design. There obviously is a drawback that needs improvement.
The main object of the invention is to provide a hang tag for sockets, comprised of a hanging card portion with a hanging hole, and the screw-joining portion formed underneath the hanging card portion. The socket is to be joined through the screw-thread structure of the screw-joining portion, enabling the socket to be easily screwed onto the screw-joining portion, and the socket can also be easily detached from the screw-joining portion.
The other object of the invention is to provide a hang tag for sockets comprised of a neck portion having at least a pair of parallel sides. The parallel sides are provided for easy clamping onto by wrenches or other similar tools. In this way, the socket is much easier to be attached or detached using wrenches and other similar tools.
The screw-thread structure of the screw-joining portion can be a single screw-thread, double screw-threads or quadruple-screw thread structure.
The screw-thread structure of the screw-joining portion can be a gapped structure formed by a set of discontinuous threads.
The shape of the neck portion can be hexagonal, tetragonal, octagonal or oval with a pair of parallel sides.